Canterlot City (World of Equestria Girls)
The My Little Pony Equestria Girls series feature a human world, also called the Equestria Girls World, populated by multicolored humans. In Equestria Girls, Twilight Sparkle and Spike travel by means of a magic mirror to the human world, where there are many human counterparts to the characters that appear in the television series. Most of the film takes place in Canterlot High School, the surrounding city, a coffee shop similar to Sugarcube Corner, and a clothing shop similar to Carousel Boutique. In Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks and its animated shorts, more locations are featured: a music store, an animal shelter where Fluttershy works, Applejack's house, the Flim Flam Brothers' Everything-Under-the-Sun Emporium, a cafe where the Dazzlings first appear, Pinkie Pie's house, and an amphitheater that serves as the venue for the final round of the Battle of the Bands. Equestria Girls: Friendship Games introduces Canterlot High's rival school Crystal Prep Academy, which human Twilight attends. Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree introduces Camp Everfree. In the Equestria Girls Holiday Special comic, Rarity's house is briefly featured. Canterlot City was featured in Ultra Super Hero Taisen: All Heroes vs. Ultra-Shocker x Proto Amazonz x Neo Amazonz x Neo-Zangyack x Neo-Fuuma x Super Smash Bros: Super Hero Taisen All-Stars Generations and Minecraft Dimensions. In an effort to stop Love and Hate Evolto, Nether Guardian Herobrine/Kamen Rider Night Rogue, Queen Chrysalis (EG)/Kamen Rider Pandora, Flim (EG)/Kamen Rider Kaiser and Flam (EG)/Kamen Rider Hazard Rogue from destroying their entire universe created a unique singularity using the Music Father Box and Love and Hate Evolto's energy to pull the World of MLP: Firendship is Magic into their universe and merge it with the World of Equestria Girls to create a new continuity. This was successful, creating a peaceful new time. In this recreation of the universe, the World of Equestia Girls and World of MLP: Friendship is Magic has into World of Equestria Girls and MLP: Friendship is Magic. It was ultimately merged with the World of MLP: Friendship is Magic, the resulting world dubbed the World of Equestria Girls and MLP: Friendship is Magic. As for Black Cherry Crash, The Daughter of Goku Black destroyed Kang's Time Crystal, just to betray him. And now, Canterlot City is now a component of Chronopolis. Known Inhabitants Main Characters * Adagio Dazzle * Adam * Alizarin Bubblegum * Amelia * Angelica * Applejack * Apple Bloom * Aqua Blossom * Aria * Aria Blaze * Alexis * Alfred * Alizary * Alice * Aloe * Amaranth Gray * Amelia * Amethyst Star * Andre * Arthur * Avery * Babs Seed * Baton Switch * Baewatch * Becky * Big Boy * Big Macintosh * Big Mike * Blade Runner * Blake * Blaze * Blue Beauty * Blueberry Cake * Blueberry Pie * Brawly Beats * Bright Idea * Brim Marco * Bruce * Bulk Biceps * Caesar * Caroline * Carly * Carrot Bun * Captain Planet * Cater Zoom * Celery Stalk * Charles * Charlie * Chase * Cheerilee * Citrus Drops * Chelsea Porcelain * Cherry Crash * Chestnut Magnifico * Coach Rommel * Conner * Conrad * Corona * Chase Reverb * Cloudy Kicks * Coffee Rush * Cold Forecast * Countess Coloratura * Coral Pink * Clark * Clayton Potter * Clyde * Curtis * Cranky Doodle * Crimson Napalm * Crystal Lullaby * Curly Winds * Daisy * Dakota * Daring Do * David * Derpy Hooves * Dominic * Doodle Bug * Dirk Thistleweed * Diwata Aino * DJ Pon-3 * Diamond Tiara * Doo Wop * Duke Suave * Duncan * Elizabeth * Eugene * Eunice * Faith * Feather Bangs * Frosty Orange * Fido * Filthy Rich * Flam * Flash Sentry * Fleetfoot * Fleur de Lis * Flim * Fluttershy * FrankIe * Fry Lilac * Fuchsia Blush * Eddie * Ember * Eva * Gallop J. Fry * Garden Grove * Gary * Geri * Gigas * Ginger Owlseye * Ginger Specs * Golden Hazel * Goldie Delicious * Gold Rush * Granny Smith * Gloriosa Daisy * Gordon * Guy * Heath Burns * Hector * Henry Handle * High Winds * Hornet * Hunter Hedge * Indigo Wreath * Indigo Zap * Indiana Rave * Ink Jet * Illa * Jack * Jackie * Jessica * Jet Set * Jon * Juniper Montage * Katie * Katrina * Kelly * Kimberlite * Kingfisher * Kiwi Lollipop * Kurt Marshall * Kyle * Kusa * Kusi * Laurel Jade * Larry Cooper * Lavender Lace * Lemon Zack * Lemon Zest * Lemonade Blues * Leafy Mint * Lyra Heartstrings * Lightning Blue * Lightning Girl * Little Red * Lily Longsocks * Lily Pad * Lily Valley * Lockdown * Lucy * Lynn * Lucas * Manestrum * Margo * Maud Pie * Max Steele * Megan Williams * Marc * Marco Dafoy * Marge * May * Melon Mint * Micro Chips * Mile Hill * Mimi * Mint Chip * Misty * Moon * Mr. Cake * Mrs. Cake * Mrs. Harshwhinny * Mrs. Shade * Mr. Waddle * Mulberry Seed * Mulberry Cascade * Mystery Mint * Nathan * Neon Lights * Nick * Night Sky * Nicholas * Nikki * Nokka * Nolan North * Norman * Nurse Redheart * Octavia Melody * Olga * Orange Sherbette * Orange Sunrise * Oxford Brush * Paisley * Paul * Paula Grindhouse * Peacock Plume * Pearly Stitch * Pepper Twist * Peter Bread * Pepper Twist * Peppermint Azure * Photo Finish * Pinkie Pie * Pixel Pizzaz * Pokey Pierce * Principal Cadance * Principal Celestia * Principal Cinch * Prim Hemline * Pumpkinlocks * Puffed Pastry * Purple Frizz * Quark Fusion * Queen Chrysalis * Rainbow Dash * Ragamuffin * Raspberry Fluff * Randolph * Rarity * Raspberry Lilac * Rift Axe * Ringo * Rising Star * Roman * Roseluck * Rosette Nebula * Ruby Red * Rolling Stone * Royal Pin * Rose Heart * Roseluck * Rover * Runt * Ryan * Said Thunderbolt * Sam * Sandra * Sandalwood * Sand Trap * Sandy * Sandy Cerise * Sapphire Shores * Sean * Simon * Skyler Skates * Scott Green * Scotty * Scootaloo * Scribble Dee * Shining Armor * Silver Spoon * Slingshot * Snails * Snips * Snow Flower * Soarin * Sofia * Sophie Sophisticated * Sophisticata * Sour Sweet * Spike the Dog * Spitfire * Spot * Stalwart Stallion * Star Swirl * Sound Check * Stanley Excelsior * Sugarcoat * Super Funk * Supernova Zap * Sunflower * Sunny Flare * Sunny Sugarsocks * Sunset Shimmer * Summer Solstice * Suri Polomare * Suzy * Strawberry Mint * Sweet Leaf * Sweetie Belle * Sweetie Drops * Sonata Dusk * Starlight * Stella Sparkles * Skyline Shores * Star * Taffy Shade * Technicolor Waves * Teddy T. Touchdown * Tennis Match * Thunderbass * Tica * Tip Top * Toe-Tapper * Torch Song * Track Starr * Trenderhoof * Twilight Sparkle/Sci-Twi * Upper Crust * Valhallan * Varsity Trim * Velvet Sky * Victor * Victoria * Vice Principal Luna * Vignette Valencia * Violet Blurr * Violet Bluff * Waldo Whereabout * Watermelody * Water Lily * Wallflower Blush * Wave * Wiz Kid * Zach * Zecora * Zephyr Breeze * Zephyr See also * Canterlot City - Heroes Dimensions counterpart. Trivia Category:Locations Category:Minecraft Dimensions Category:Crossover Locations Category:Crossovers Category:Mario & Sonic with Equestria Girls: Journey Beyond New Earth Category:Super Smash Bros. Ultimate: The Rise of Heroes Category:Super Smash Strongest Battle (Super Hero Taisen Series) Category:Minecraft Dimensions: The Final Chapters Category:Minecraft Dimensions: Into the Sonicverse Category:Minecraft Dimensions: Stampede Category:Mario & Sonic with Equestria Girls: Kamen Rider 00